Biggy
A Biggy Wista is the big sister of a Faggot ass punk. Usually, they are a whore in High School, and they suck dick in the crack shop *They often go to the "University" for College,Sometimes they act like Preps. *You should be able to see how they are. *They usually have lots of sex. *In order to find a "Wam" (as they call Mumus however sometimes just "mom") they will come up from behind them and say "Taps Miss Universe!" or "fucks With giant dick!" or simply "rapes!" and wait for the Wam to turn around. Then, they will ask: "May I Please be Biggy Wista?" and wait for a response. *They go to "Cheer" every day, in other words, to the Stadium, where they do Cheerleading. *Some Biggy Wistas are fans of drama. Others will say "No drama!" if someone else in the Fam Fam starts being dramatic. *Biggy wistas call their family Fam or Fam Fam. *Some Biggy Wista's are Pookie Haters in costume.So look at them closley just in case. *They are usally preps. *Sometimes advertise for a biggy wista for their pookie in the Pet Shop. For more information on Biggy Wista's names (also known as aimes), click here. Common Phrases "Walks With Sassy Sway Models Beg For dick to suck" "Searches for Wam!" "Scans Room With Brown/Green/Blue/Violet/Hazel Eyes!" They say "Awh/Aww" a lot to their little sisters/brothers, also called "Wittle Wistas/Broders!" They often use a lot of exclamation points and details, like this: "Adjusts Tropical Pink Boa!" and "Scans Room With Big Peppermint Green Eyes!!" Gives gun to adorable little hobo! Clothing Head Items: shrekoning, hoovy's cock Too, The Sidetied Strikes Back or even The Flutterby/Befluttered (less common) sometimes TheMcKenzie or rarely long blonde hair. Face Items: Diva Sunglasses, White Diva Sunglasses, Black Diva Sunglasses. Body Items: Blue/Red/Green/Yellow Jersey, Blue/Red/Green/Yellow Cheerleader, Blue/Red Cheerleader Sweater, Any Letterman Jacket (Especially Black, Pink or Blue), or that appears preppy, Especially rare shirts Like the Pink Shirt. Neck Items: Any Boa or Pearls (Rarer) Hand Items: Any Purse, MP3 Player, Pom Poms, any of the braclets Feet Items: Any Shoes, Sneakers (any color) or Stardust Slippers (purple and blue) (also the sparkly shoes that match them in light and dark green) Background/Pin: Something girly or resembling school. The pin usually fits in. Types Like pookies, there are diffrent types of biggy wista's. Some sassy divas, other nice and some in disquise. This section tells you there types and what thay look like! 1. Diva A Diva biggy wista is almost like a diva pookie! They usally say their popular and wear crazy outfits that makes them 'fit in'. They almost always set trends and standards to be in their gang. Almost all RP servers in CP have at least one diva in their school. Clothes and Attitude Not all of them wear sunglasses. Most do! As my penguin doesn't have sunglasses then this photo looks a bit like a typical Biggy! Diva biggy.JPG|A Biggy! Diva: Wearing Diva eyes/sunglasses and sidetided with spotlight background symbols a Typical diva!! Diva prep.JPG|A Preppy Diva! Note: These are a little different in looks! Character4.png|A Diva Not wearing uniform! Most likely to be home after class. Character5.png|A diva's little sister! Thay almost always grow up and become a diva! Mysubmissionlalala.jpg|Another Little sister who may be a diva CP Prep.png|What a rare Biggy Wista prep might wear.